Searching Through the Dark
by Ark of Terra
Summary: Songfic featuring "Melodies of Life." Events occuring on the Hilda Garde 3 after Zidane's big entry. Z/D


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy, and I do not own the song Melodies of Life.  
  
==================Searching Through the Dark==================  
  
The Hilda Garde III bobbed choppily through the night sky. The mist was gone, and the night sky shimmered brightly with all the stars of heaven. Gaia's moon glowed brightly against the dark void of space. The ship's cargo: the heroes who had all helped to defeat Kuja. The ship was bound for Lindblum. There was to be a grand celebration at the castle, over the victory against Kuja. Even though they had defeated him over two years ago, nobody had had the heart to celebrate knowing that Zidane was not with them. But now that he had returned, they knew that now was the time to rejoice.  
  
Dagger and Zidane were on the deck, admiring the sights of Gaia from above. The landscape was crystal clear, nearly glowing with the light of the full moon. The brisk night air rushing over the airship stung Dagger's cheek, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was that Zidane was back.  
  
"Zidane...?" She asked quietly  
  
"Yeah, Dagger?" He responded shifting his gaze to his friend.  
  
"I...just want to say thanks...Thanks for everything Zidane..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't the only one who helped you, you know." He smiled.  
  
"Zidane..."  
  
The door to the interior of the ship opened. Eiko ran out of the door and nearly tripped in the process. "Guys! Cid told me to tell you that we will be arriving at Lindblum in about five minutes... so come in soon," The little girl said happily.  
  
"Alright, thanks Eiko," Zidane replied.  
  
No sooner had he said that did Eiko run back inside. After a moment, Dagger spoke up. "Zidane...don't ever do anything like that again..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know...you were gone for almost two years...I missed you..."  
  
A breeze blew across the side of the ship. Dagger turned from Zidane as a familiar tune graced the air. Dagger began to sing.  
  
"Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain...Melodies of life--"  
  
"Love's lost refrain." Zidane finished the last stanza. Dagger was surprised that Zidane knew the words to the song. Zidane smiled to her. "Our paths, they did cross, though I can not say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?" Zidane jumped up on the railing of the deck. "Let them ring out loud till they unfold."  
  
"In my dearest memories...I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name." Dagger joined in as she walked up close to Zidane. She smiled at him. "A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds...forever and beyond..." Dagger finished the familiar chorus of the song. Zidane gazed out at the landscape below their ship and spotted an eagle soaring through the night sky.  
  
"So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky." Zidane jumped down from the raining onto the deck and nodded to Dagger.  
  
"I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings...Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings!" She looked down a bit and turned from Zidane again. "In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Is it fate that brought us close..." A tear rolled down dagger's cheek. "...and now leaves me behind?" Dagger was no longer just singing the song, but asking Zidane. Zidane stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony...And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds...forever and beyond." Dagger suddenly turned around and hugged Zidane. Zidane put his arms around her. Dagger looked into Zidane's eyes as the final stanza approached.  
  
Their voices then began to sing in unison. "If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody...Now I know we'll carry on...Melodies of life...Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts...as long as we remember..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Short and clichéd, am I right? Well, please review anyways. It's my first FF9 songfic...R/R 


End file.
